The STEM was used to look at UmuD'-RecA-dsDNA-ATP-y-S filaments in order to measure their mass/length. The control filaments were RecA-dsDNA-ATP-y -S, whose mass/length was also determined. The difference permits the determination of the number of UmuD' proteins bound per unit length of RecA filament This aids in helical indexing and image reconstruction of the structure.